The Black Sirens
by Talia-BlackWolborg
Summary: Everyone knows the team that was raised in the Balkov Abbey. What will happen when the world finds out about the second team?
1. Prologue

The Black Sirens.

Prologue:

Everyone had heard the stories. They all knew the tales that were told by the people in the city. Stories about children being used and abused. Stories about children who were used for world domination. Stories about children who went to a place for beyblade training and came back as zombies who wanted nothing more that winning and victory.

But they all thought that they were just stories who never happened. Nobody believed them anymore. One time in the past they had done that. That one time they believed a kid and the police went out. The police went to the place where the little boy had told them to go to. When they got there...they didn't find a thing. They laughed at the little boy and told him that he was just telling fairy tales. They also told him that it wasn't very nice to lie. The poor boy wasn't believed though he told them the truth.

But nobody believes the stories of an 9 year old boy. But they were true. Oh so true. Deep, deep below the Balkov abbey. Deep below the lowest dungeons of the abbey, there was a secret training base for the kids. The people outside would never know that it was there. They would never see the dark place that feared most of the kids in town. None of them like going there but most of them were forced to go. Forced by their parents to earn big money in the beyblading business. A lot of them were poor so this was their only way to earn some big amount of money.

Most of the parents didn't care how their kids were treated, as long as they were sure that they would win a lot of money. Money was the biggest concern of them all. And the people in the abbey made good profits out of it. They took all the chances they could get, to get more children and making more money.

That's how it all began. That's how it all started. But the real truth about the abbey was soon to be revealed. Soon all the innocent kids were going to be believed. No more hurting and pain. No more suffering and bleeding for nothing. Finally the end of the abbey would soon be here. Though it still seemed far away, it would soon come here.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Five girls travelled by plane. Five girls, together one of the best beyblade teams ever. Each of them capable of defeating all the teams at the tournament at once. But they weren't allowed to reveal their true strength. They were on their way for their next tournament and concert as well.

Kept hidden in the deepest of the deepest dungeons. They were trained there. Their real secret was soon going to be revealed to the world. 5 dark bitbeasts travelled with them. 5 dark souls directly taken from live animals. 5 dark souls with a closed door to their heart. Each of them capable of destroying a city instantly.

Talia was the leader of the group. Long black hair with two red lines through it. Light blue eyes and 5'8". She was the oldest one with her 19 years of age. She is the lead vocal in the band. Her team mates were: Bryanna, aka Blitzy. Ilona, Kiana and Stacey.

Bryanna never liked her real name and that's why she wanted to be called Blitzy. Dare to call he by her real name and you won't know what hit ya. She had shoulder length blond hair. Two light green eyes and a pair of vampire fangs. She saw that once on TV and wanted it as well. On her right arm she had tattooed the name of her bitbeast. Most of the time she covered it, cause the Elder didn't want everyone to know about her bitbeast. Well he didn't want others to find out too soon. Though it wasn't that well for her teeth, she did it any way. She was 18 and 5'6". She plays the drums and is the back ground vocal (some songs she's the lead vocal) of the group.

Ilona was the shortest and the youngest of the group. She was only 5'0" and she was 16 and a half. Blitzy teased her a lot with that and that give huge fights regularly. She had dark purple hair all the way to her ass. She plays electric guitar.

Kiana was also 18 and 5'7". She was the more quiet person of the group. The silent one as she was sometimes called. Her light blue hair reached till her shoulder blades. Her golden eyes showed mostly no mercy for her opponents. The only emotion she felt was the urge to win and conquer. She pays the keyboard and sometimes she was a back ground vocal as well.

Stacey is the last member of the team and the tallest one with her 6'1". She has light brown hair till half way down her back. Her dark brown eyes were mostly calm. She was a calm person but she had a sharp tongue. Her words could be like poison to your heart. They could be that hurtful. She was 17 and played the other electric guitar.

They grew up together. All of them were friends. But they didn't show it. Deep in their heart they all know that but they were just to pride to admit that.

" Are we there soon?" Blitzy asked, " this plane is starting to bore me." " Come on Blitz you know it's at least a 5 hours flight from Russia," Talia said. Blitzy sighed. She hated it when she had nothing to do. " I sure that there are enough people you can terrorize there," Ilona said from a corner. " You think?" Blitzy asked. " Yeah sure. I mean, they take one look at you and then they run away scared," Stacey said and looked up from her game of cards with Kiana. Blitzy narrowed her eyes and growled. " I don't like that cause that doesn't give me enough time to hurt them," she said with an evil tone in her voice. " That's true but my guess is that this year, you'll be having enough fun of all the people you can hurt," their coach suddenly said.

" Elder," Talia said. They were supposed to call their coach that way. They had never seen his real face cause he always hid it behind some weird pair of glasses. " Yes girls. We'll hit the ground in ten minutes. Be sure that you are ready by then," the elder said. " Yes sir," the answer came. " This time I want my team to win. My last team were just a bunch of sour losers. Nothing more and nothing less. Be sure that you girls win the tournament," the elder said slightly mad. " We will sir. With our bitbeasts will conquer all the team and take their bitbeasts," Talia said. " I hope you will girl, cause if you don't...Well let's say that the 5 of you won't be so lucky," he said with a smile yet threatening. " We never lost sir and we aren't planning on doing that now," Blitzy said. " Good. Then I'm counting on you and your powers," he said and left. Kiana didn't say anything. She was never impressed by the words the Elder used. They were just cheap talk to her.

" _It's all about power, then take control..._

_Breaking the rules, breaking the soul_

_They suck us dry till there is nothing left...my oh my..._

_What about the world today? What about the place that we call home?_

_We've never been with so many and we've never been..._

_So alone..."_

Meanwhile in the hotel:

" Hey look. There's a concert at the opening night," Tyson said. " Somehow they look familiar to me," Ray said and looked at the Black Sirens. " Yeah I know what you mean," Tyson said. " I heard about them. I don't like them," Kenny said. " Their music is OK. We need to go anyway. If we like or not so we better do that," Ray said.

" That's true," Kenny said and sighed. He heard the rumours about that group. He rather didn't tell his team yet about them cause they won't believe him. He had seen that strength before. 2 years ago. But something inside told him that he hadn't seen much back then. That what feared him the most. He sighed. " I know Chef. I feel it too. This isn't a normal team. But first we need to be sure about that," Dizzy said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" Finally we arrived," Blitzy said and jumped out of her seat. She took her bag and walked out. " Hey wait for me," Ilona said. " Just moved your short legs, shrimp," Blitzy said and made her way down the stairs. " You said what? God I swear you're dead," Ilona yelled and ran after her. " Then you still need to move your short legs or else you can't keep up with me," Blitzy said and smirked at her. " I really don't like you...you know that?" Ilona yelled. Blitzy just shrugged.

She was already down and looked back up to see that the rest of her team mates were following her. Then she took a look around the airport. No cute guys and she really needed one fast. It had been way to long. She needed a good lay fast. " Come on we ain't got all day," Talia yelled at her. Blitzy pulled her baseball cap over her eyes and followed her team mates.

In the hotel, the teams gathered and got their selves checked in. There were old teams and new teams. " Hey look at them. That girl seems rather OK to me," a guy said and was smacked against his head by his team mate. " Bryan, I thought that we had agreed that you would at least try to not listen to your hormones?" Tala asked and look angry at his team mate. " Well I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. But he kept on looking at the girl. Tala sighed. There was no way he could every stop his team mate from stopping looking at...women. Maybe if he just pulled his eyes out then he would. But he still had to admit that she was pretty. And so where her team mates. And to top it all off...they were new. That could come in handy. He smirked. He should keep an eye on them. " And he says something about me while he's watching more girls then I do," Bryan said irritated. " Huh what?" Tala asked and looked at him. " Jerk," he said, " hey aren't they by the way the girls of the concert?" " Meh I guess you are right about that," Tala said. " Then why don't we go take a look then?" Bryan suggested with a smirk. " I think we should do that. There's something about that team I don't trust and I don't mean the fact that they are girls," Tala said. " Pretty girls with nice shapes," Bryan said. " What are you looking at?" Ian asked when he joined his team mates. " There. That shrimp would fit perfectly with you," Tala answered. Ian growled something underneath his breath. " What? At least she's at the right height for ya," Bryan said with a smirk. Ian face became slightly red of anger.

" Boring," Blitzy said and yawned. " Yeah I don't like it either. Look at the other teams. God they're just a bunch of amateurs. I still don't get it that they got in," Stacey said. " That's exactly what I mean," Blitzy said. " I finally want a battle that will be worth my time. I want someone who will at least try and make it hard for me," Talia said. " Sounds good to me. But where are we going to find someone like that?" Blitzy asked and closed her eyes, " people like that are very rare and hard to find. Maybe in some other universe."

" I don't know about that. You see the guys on the other side of the hallway?" Kiana said. Blitzy turned her head slightly and looked at them for a second. " I guess you are right. At least they look like a small challenge to me," she said and yawned again. " I'm not sure about that. There something about them that I don't trust," Kiana said. And when she said that, she was right most of the time. " There's a weird aura surrounding them. It gives me the creeps," Kiana said then and looked at their team captain. " I know what you mean. Something seems rather familiar with them. Oh well, it's time to eat and I'm hungry," Talia said and stood up. " Yeah all this sitting here and talking isn't making it any better," Ilona said and followed her.

" Hey we need to rehearse later remember?" Blitzy said. " Yeah I know. But not that we need it," Talia said and looked at her team mate. " You're right about that. But still...it's fun," she said. " Only if the Elder isn't breathing down my neck," Kiana said. They all looked at her. They know she was right. The Elder was a very hard coach. He trained them rather hard. But he was a good coach according to the Sirens. The only thing that they didn't like about him, was that he was never satisfied with their hard work. It always had to be better and they had to become even stronger.

It was dinner time and all the teams gathered in the big dining hall. The BBA wanted all the teams to eat together so that friendship could begin and that it would make a little more interesting. Talia took a look around. There were a lot of tables and on every one of them stood a little card for which team it was. " I think this will be our place," Stacey said. She picked up the card that was on the table and ripped it to pieces. Blitzy said down and placed her feet on the table in front of her. Talia said down next to her and yawned. " This isn't worth my time," she said and rested her head on the table. " Mine either," Ilona said. " Sure you don't want a pillow so that you actually can look over the table?" Blitzy said and smirked. " Why don't you just shut up?" Ilona said and growled. " Blitz," Talia said and looked at her. " Oh OK," she said and watched the staff of the tournament taking place. " It's about time we get started here," Kiana said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

" May I have your attention please?" Mr. Dickinson asked. He was the chairman of the BBA. " Thank you. Well first of all I would like to welcome you all here in Japan. It's good to see old and some faces," he said. Talia knew that he meant them. She just raised an eyebrow. The look on her face just showed that she didn't care at all.

" So first of all, I like to welcome the new teams. This will be their first time in world tournament. I hope that they have a great time and that they learn a lot from it," Mr. Dickinson said. Blitzy snorted. She had too much experience to even learn something here. She took a look outside where it seemed to be much more interesting. What she didn't know was that a little part of her tattoo was shown. Only the G of Black Falborg but still. Black ink is rather clear. That's why Blitzy normally also wore gloves. The G was on her hand so also that part needed to be covered the Elder had said.

" And the last new team are The Black Sirens. Talia and the others will give a little concert tonight when the opening will be," Mr. Dickinson said. Talia pretend to smile and then turned back to her team mates. Tala raised his eyebrow. This was getting really weird. They seemed so familiar and yet he didn't know them. " Hey you see that? That girl with the baseball cap has a tattoo. I'm wondering what that G thing means?" Ian said. " Me too," Bryan said and looked at her. She was the girl he had seen in the lobby. He liked her. She was pretty, her eyes were beautiful and the rest of her body was OK as well. Oh he was going to find out what was on her arm. Whether she wanted it or not. But somehow he had the feeling he had already seen her. He couldn't pinpoint it but he knew her from somewhere.

" Are we done?" Talia suddenly asked Mr. Dickinson, " we still need to rehearse. Not that we need it or so. But hey a little practice is never wrong." " Yeah I guess we are," Mr. Dickinson said a little confused. Nobody had ever interfered him in one of his speeches. " Good. Then I guess we should go," Blitzy said and stood up. There by her sleeve covered her tattoo again. " Just be back here at 21:00 PM," Mr. Dickinson said quickly. " Yeah, yeah sure we will," Ilona said uncaring.

" Come shrimp. Walk or do I need to put a rocket in your ass so that you can finally keep up with me?" Blitzy asked and smiled. Ilona growled and turned red. " Hey I should remember that one," Talia said and smiled as well. Ilona kicked Blitzy against her shins. " Fuck I hate you," Blitzy yelled at her and hit her back. Soon they started rolling over the floor back and forth. " Oh no not again," Stacey said simply and sighed. Everyone else eyes widened. What was going on in that team? " I really hate you, you stupid bitch!" Ilona yelled when she rolled over the floor with Blitzy. " Yeah. Then stop trying to hit me and hit me," Blitzy said. Ilona growled and punched her against her arm. Blitzy growled which revealed her fangs. When she showed them, she was really pissed off. " Stacey stop them before Blitz kills her," Talia said. Blitz never got pissed off so soon. Mostly that happened when they called her by her real name. Then you had to be sure that you have to run as fast as you could. Stacey got the two separated.

" OK knock it off," she said and looked at the both of them. Blitzy stood there heavily breathing. Just like her team mate. Talia looked at her and Blitzy looked back. Then Talia pointed at her own eyebrow. " Huh? Oh I'm fine," the reaction was in Russian. Blitzy removed the blood and shrugged. Ilona removed the blood from the corner of her mouth and looked at her team mate. " You're getting better Il," Blitzy said and smirked, " ya hit me quite good this time." " I'm already glad that you didn't start biting. That fangs of yours can go really deep," Ilona said and remembered the time Blitzy had bitten her. " You also want a cup of tea and a cracker?" Kiana asked and crossed her arms. " Shut up," Ilona said.

" I think it's time for us to go and come back when we need to play," Talia said and walked out of the dining hall. The time would soon come that they would see the real power of The Black Sirens. There had been no one before who had ever beaten one of them. So this was going to be rather hard or rather interesting. After the little rehearsal of The Black Sirens, the opening began. Well, it was more a team thing. Blitzy checked her drums for the last time while her team mate warmed her voice. She herself had done that already. She sat down.

" Which song do we start with?" Ilona asked. " There's a paper on the floor like usual. So that's where you should look I guess," Kiana said sarcastically. Ilona ignored her statement and looked on the paper. " Nemo," she said looked at Blitzy. They had written that song because of her. " Sounds good to me. What are the others?" she asked. " Stargazers, Passion and the Opera, Planet Hell, Ice queen, Stand my ground and Boulevard of broken dreams," Ilona named them. " That will mean my arms will be tired tonight," Blitzy said and stretched herself. " Remember that you need to keep your arm covered Blitz," Talia said and walked up to her. " Yeah I'll do that," she said softly, " I'm getting sick of that. I didn't get that thing for nothing you know." " I know Blitzy but I don't want the Elder to get mad at us for the umpteenth time," Talia said with a slight care in her voice. " Yeah yeah I know, I know," she said and covered her arms again with long gloves.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

" That voice man. And she is only 19? She sounds like one of those opera singers," Ray said and winded his eyes. " Still it's amazing that she's able to sing like that at her age," Kenny said. " I think there is something more that we don't see," Hillary said. " No more stupid theories," Tyson said and looked at her. " What do you mean by that?" Hillary said and looked at him with her eyes narrowed. And on went their little argument. Number 110 of that day.

" They are all just so pathetic. Look at them. They're a bunch of sour losers," Blitzy said during the break, " why were we here again?" " Because you need to get revenge on the team that lost for us the last time," the Elder suddenly said. Blitzy turned around and looked at him. " So girls. How are we doing until now?" he asked them and looked at all five of them. " Not so bad," Talia said. " Good cause tomorrow will be your first match. I decided that Talia and Blitzy do the tag team battles. Kiana works better on her own so I think we should keep it that way. Tomorrow they will start with the tag teams. Talia...I want you and Blitzy to show as little of your power as you can. When you finish of your opponent, then you use you special attack. Black Blizzalog and Black Stroblitz. Just the attacks...no bitbeasts. You understand that girls," the Elder asked them. " Yes we do," the said in choir. " Good cause I want you to make a big impression tomorrow when you fight. They need to see that you are strong. They need to feel the fear and shiver when they hear your name. The ones we are going to pay back will be in the audience. They need to be scared of us again. They need to wonder why you know their moves. I know you girls can do it. So don't let me down," the Elder said and rose from his seat. " We won't sir. We won't be beaten by those pathetic amateurs," Talia said and looked at him. " I'm pleased to hear that. Now go on with the concert. Your match will be the first one at 11:00 AM. So be ready," he said and left them room.

Kiana sighed and looked outside room. For as long as she knew this man was commanding her what and what not to do. They didn't even really know him cause he never showed his real face. He had always kept it hidden behind some sort of goggles. There was something behind the story. She could feel it. There was more then he was telling them. She would find out. But first she wanted to become as powerful as she could with her bitbeast Black Dranzer. " Come on we need to go back. Some of them are even getting impatient," Stacey said. " OK," she said and followed her friends.

" _I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!"_

The next day:

On the giant screen there was displayed who was battling who first. Talia looked at the big screen. Then she looked at her team mate. She smirked. Blitzy smirked back at her. " This is going to be so easy. Not even worth my time," she said. " No not really. But you know that we need to do this and that we need to get into the finals and beat the ones who have shown disrespect to the Abbey," Talia said. " So let's get ready then. Or are you guys going to stand here talking all day? Do you need me to bring you some coffee or tea and a cookie?" Stacey said. " Neh we're going. We'll beat those wimps before you can say Black Sirens," Talia said and turned away from the stadium. The Black Sirens were the second ones to play. " Finally we get to see their tricks," Tala said and looked at the two girls who walked up to the stadium. " I wonder if they are strong or something. I've been having the strange feeling that they aren't who they tell us they are. There is something more behind the things they show us," Bryan said and looked at his team mate. " Maybe you are right but we will see. Maybe they are just show offs and a bunch of amateurs," Tala said.

" So Blitz. Ready?" Talia asked her. " Yeah I am. Black Falborg needs to spread his wings again," she said and smirked. " I know what you mean. It has been a long time since they have done that. But for now we are only allowed to show their final attack. Nothing more and nothing less," Talia said and took out her blade and launcher. Blitzy did the same. Their opponent looked at them. " So you girls think you can beat us? Well that's going to rather hard," the boy said. " What's going to be hard is the fact that you are going to cry hard when I crush your blade," Blitzy said simply. " Yeah right. Like you are able to catch up with me," the boy said. " I sure will," Blitzy said. This was going to be over in an instant. " Bladers are you ready? GO!" Jazzman yelled.

Talia and Blitzy launched at exactly the same time. Black Falborg banged against the centre of the arena. Thereby he broke off a giant piece from the middle. The blade jumped up and banged against it a couple of times. Blitzy looked at what things she could hit. Mostly she looked at something that would hurt him the most. She crushed the rock into little pieces and fired them all at him. " Nice Blitz. Now it's my turn," Talia said and moved her blade forward. Bryan looked at her. His eyes widened. " You saw that? That's my move. How did she know that one?" he said. Tala was shocked as well. " I...I don't know," he said and watched the other girl. How come they were able to use their moves so perfectly without training him and his team mates? There was something weird going on here. Something unusual. " I think it's time for our victory. What do you think Blitz?" Talia said and smirked. " Yeah you are right. OK Black Stroblitz," she said. " Black Blizzalog," Talia said and watched the two blades moving out the command. They obeyed the commands without an doubt and completely crushed their opponents. " Not bad. Maybe next time you'll think twice when you insult us," Talia said and walked away from the battle field with her team mate.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

" She knew my attack. That's impossible!" Bryan yelled. " Yeah and she did it way better then you ever would," Spencer said and smirked. Bryan turned around and looked at him. " What was that?" he asked and looked at him. " I don't get it either. I mean we've never seen them before. Well not that I can think of anyway," Ian said. Tala leaned against the window and looked outside. How come they knew the attacks? The only way they could know them was if they had trained as well at the abbey. But that was impossible cause he and the others were the only ones who had trained there. He was sure of it. He had never seen some girls there for training. Weird, this thing was very weird. " Do you have nothing to say about this Tala? How come you can sit down so relaxed after you know that there is someone using your techniques and maybe even better then you?" Bryan said madly and looked at his friend. " I do. But by getting mad and yelling at me, you won't get to understand what's going on here," Tala said simply. Bryan sighed. He knew his friend was right. But he really wanted to know what happened today. It just didn't make any sense.

One week later:

In the training room of the Black Sirens, was a little meeting. The Elder came by again and talked to them about how to fight the next fights. Talia smirked. Though the Elder could be very harsh and demanding, he could also be close to normal. Sometimes he seemed to listen to what the girls wanted and thought of some things. " Sure Elder. We will do it that way. Blitzy will play the first round. Since she's fighting BEGA I think she might need to show Black Falborg. Not that she needs it, but just to scare them a little," Talia said. " Sure," Blitzy said from the other side of the room. " Then I want Stacey and Kiana to fight as well," Talia said, " I think that that will make a great combo." " Sure. Just as long as you girls don't disappoint me," the Elder said. He stood up and left their room. From the other side of the hallway, Tala was making his way to his team room. He looked at the man that came out the room that belonged to the Black Sirens. He knew that coat. Army green and almost hitting the floor. The purple hair gave away who the man was. ' That can't be. How do they know him? Where did they met him? I need to figure this out,' Tala thought and followed the man silently. He followed the man till he saw that he stopped at a payphone. ' I wonder who he's going to call,' Tala thought and waited around the corner. He listened carefully to what the man said. " Yes everything is going fine. The girls are exactly doing what they need to. Things are going like we planned to," the man said and then he hang up the phone. He left and Tala still stood there thinking about what the man had said. Well at least the things he had heard. What did he mean by the fact that the girls were doing what they needed to? It just didn't all make any sense.

Meanwhile Blitzy made her way to the little shop downstairs. This time she was send out by the rest of the team to get some stuff. " Why me?" she complained. She looked at her list and took the things she and her friends needed. After paying for it, she made her way back to the room. When she turned around the corner, she bumped into someone. She landed on the floor with a bang and rolled over. " Watch where you are going," she snorted and rubbed her back. She had landed hard on it. She looked back up to see what had happened to her. In front of her stood a guy about her age. He was tall and rather good looking. Bryan looked at the girl on the floor. She must have been around his age. Slim, perfect body shape and cute when she was mad. " Here let me help you," he said and offered her his hand. Blitzy narrowed her eyes. " Thanks," she said and took it. Bryan observed her better when she stood closer to him. Very, very well shaped body if you asked him. Her beautiful light green eyes still looked mad. He liked that. " What are you looking at?" she snorted. " Your beautiful body," he said and smirked. " Thank you for the compliment but I think my friends might need me. So if you will excuse me," she said and picked up her stuff. " Sure. As you promise me that I will see you again," he said and watched her retreating form. " That won't be hard cause we are in the same tournament," she said. " Good. I'll be there," Bryan said and continued his way. She was cute due to the fact that she was the one that knew his attacks without getting a training by him. He had to admit that he liked her style. Rough yet powerful. There was more behind her and her team mates and he was going to find out what that really was. Blitzy still had her right arm covered. Why didn't she show her tattoo? Normally if you had one you wanted to show it to anyone. So how come that she didn't? Well maybe she did have a particular reason for it. Oh well he was going to find out some day.

" Finally made it back Blitz?" Ilona asked and looked at the stuff she had brought. " Yeah some guy bumped into me. I landed on the floor and pulled me back up," she said and sat down. " Someone cute I hope," Talia said and smirked at her. " Oh he sure was. He's in the tournament as well. I've seen him before," she said and drank some of her cola. " Anyway we need to think of a way for you that you won't release Black to early," Talia said and looked at her friend. " Sure. Tell me what you're thinking of," Blitzy said and turned her attention to her. " OK listen," Talia said and told her the plan. " Not bad, not bad at all. I'm sure that that will work," Blitzy said.

" Why are you looking so happy?" Tala asked when he noticed the smile on his team mates face. " Nothing really. I just bumped into that Blitzy girl today. She's cute when she's mad," he said and left the room again. Tala sighed. He really didn't understand him. One day he was mad at her for using his technique and the next, he was in love with her. Well if he was able to feel love that is.


End file.
